A Perfect Wedding
by jaspersgirl32
Summary: joey has been gone many years & comes home with a suprise


A Perfect Wedding

Joey Potter-Lindley was on her way back to Capeside for her best friend Dawson who was getting married to her long lost twin sister Jennifer Lindley. After finding out that she was pregnant five years ago Joey ran away because she was scared to death. Joey found out about the wedding from the Capeside newspaper. As Joey was driving she was getting lost in her sweetest memories.

"Mommy, are we going to where you grew up?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it's called Capeside." Joey smiled.

"Mommy, you miss daddy, don't you?" Amy asked.

"With all my heart, Baby." Joey said.

**-Capeside-**

Pacey Witter was over at Dawson Leery's house helping his best friend with some last minute wedding plans. When Dawson knocked over a picture of Joey they both stopped. Pacey went over and picked it up and handling with care, he placed it back on the bookshelf.

"You miss her don't you Pace?" Dawson asked.

"More than I can tell you, that's why I can't find anyone to replace her." Pacey said.

"We will find her Pace, I promise." Dawson promised.

"Before it's too late, because I can't keep living without her?" Pacey asked.

"I know, Pacey, me too." Dawson said as the house phone rang.

"Hello?" Gail Leery answered the phone.

"Gail, Bessie and Bodie Potter died in a car crash this morning." Doug Witter said.

"Oh my goodness, are you sure?" Gail asked trying not to cry.

"Yes, I was hoping you would watch Alex till we can find Joey." Doug said.

"Of course Doug." Gail told him and they hung up and Gail went to find her son and best friend. By this time she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Dawson asked.

"Boys...Bessie and Bodie were killed this morning." Gail was barely to get out.

"Oh god, how?" Pacey asked shocked.

"Car crash." Gail cried.

A couple hours later Joey was pulling into her childhood home and started getting Amy out of the car. When the front door opened and Bessie's son Alex rushed her and hugged her with tears running down his small face.

"Aunt Joey!" Alex cried.

"What happened Alex?" Joey asked.

"Mom and dad died this morning in a car crash." Alex cried.

"Shh, Alex it's going to be alright, what if I moved back to take care of you?" Joey asked.

"Really?" Alex asks hopeful.

"Of course." Joey said.

"Mommy?" Amy asked.

"Sorry Baby, this is Alex, your cousin, Alex this is Amy." Joey said.

"Hi, Amy." Alex said.

"Hi, Alex." Amy said.

"Come on let's get into the house alright."Joey said.

Once Joey got the kids settled she decided to put on her bravest face and called Dawson.

"Hello, this the Leery's house, how can I help you?" Pacey answered.

"Pace?" Joey asked in a scared little voice.

"Yes?" Pacey asked.

"Don't say anything, I want to surprise Dawson and Jenn but I'm at Bessie's and I'm coming to see you boys okay?" Joey asked.

"Yes, but I'm sorry you have the wrong number." Pacey said not wanting to ruin Joey's surprise.

**-Bessie's house-**

"Alex, we are going to the Leery's." Joey said.

"Okay, do you need help with Amy?" Alex asked.

"Nah, go ahead and get into my car."Joey said.

"Alright." Alex said before running out to get into the car.

"Amy, Baby, it's time for you to meet your daddy." Joey told her daughter.

"Will daddy love me Mommy?" Amy asked.

"Oh Baby yes he will." Joey said.

Soon after that they drove over to the Leery's.

**-Leery's house-**

"I just wish that I knew if Jo was okay or not." Pacey said.

"Me to Pace." Dawson said.

At that time there was a knock on the front door. And the two best friends heard more crying from Mrs. Leery. Joey took Amy up to Dawson's room and knocked on his door.

"Uncle Dawson!" Amy surprised him when he opened the door.

"Who are you?" Dawson asked bending down to her level.

"My name is Amy." Amy told him.

"And I hear someone is getting married." Joey said stepping out of her hiding spot.

"Joey!" Dawson exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"Hi, Dawson, can we come in?" Joey asked.

"Of course." Dawson said letting go for the moment.

"Hello, Pacey." Joey greeted her boyfriend and hoped that he still wanted to be.

"Come here Jo." Pacey said opening his arms to her. And she ran right into his arms crying.

"Dawson would you mind taking Amy downstairs to play with Alex please, I need to talk to Pacey alone."Joey asked.

"Sure Joey, come on Amy." Dawson said.

"Okay Uncle Dawson." Amy said as they went downstairs.

"Why don't we sit down, and I will try my best to explain." Joey said.

"Alright." Pacey said sitting down by her.

"I'm sorry I left the way I did, when I found out that I pregnant with Amy I froze and I was scared to death so I ran." Joey told him.

"Scared of what?" Pacey asked.

"Everything was changing so fast, I never dreamed that this would be my life. I thought that maybe we would get married and then have children if we wanted them." Joey said.

"Really, I understand that to a point, but you walked away without saying anything to me." Pacey said sounding a little mad.

"And without telling you about Amy, I know you probably don't believe me but I'm so sorry." Joey said.

"I have to know this Jo, is Amy my daughter?" Pacey asked.

"Yes, she is Pacey, her full name is Amy Michelle Witter." Joey said smiling.

"I would like to get to know her." Pacey said.

"Of course you can Pace." Joey agreed.

"Where are you living?" Pacey asked.

"We were in Boston, but I'm moving back to Bessie's to take care of Alex." Joey said.

"I'm sorry about their deaths, how are you dealing?" Pacey asked.

"I'm in shock, and of course I will miss them." Joey said crying again.

"I know you will." Pacey comforted.

"Would you like to meet our daughter?" Joey asked wiping her tears away.

"Yes, please." Pacey said.

"Amy, could you come up here please?" Joey called.

"Coming Mommy!" Amy yelled, and when she got upstairs Joey picked her up and sat her on Dawson's bed.

"Remember when I told you we were coming here to find your daddy?" Joey asked.

"Yes." Amy said.

"This is your daddy and mommy's best friend Pacey." Joey told their daughter.

"Can I give you a hug, Daddy?" Amy asked.

"Of course, Baby-doll." Pacey said sitting down by her.

**-JPOV-**

Amy and Pacey bonded right away which I was really happy about that. I knew that Pacey was more hurt than angry at me. So I spent most of my night taking care of the kids and talking to Dawson and his mom not wanting to push Pacey to far in hopes that they would became a family again but that was up to Pacey.

Later that night Jenn stopped by to see Dawson and was shocked to find her twin sister and her daughter. Jenn hugged me so tight I almost couldn't breathe.

**-JLPOV-**

I couldn't be happier to see Joey back in Capeside. I knew it was time to tell our boys that we are twins. But I could also see tears in Joey's eyes while watching Pacey with Amy.

"Jo, can I talk to you in the other room please?" I asked.

"Sure, Jenn, will you be alright Amy?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Mommy." Amy said while Joey places a kiss on her head.

"Are you alright, sis?" I asked.

"It's just hard to be in the same room with Pacey and know he's upset with me." Joey said.

"About what?" I asked.

"That I left without telling him that he was going to be a father, I don't even know if he still loves me." Joey said.

"Oh Jo, of course he does, he missed you so much, Dawson and I couldn't do much to help him." I told her.

"Really?" Joey asked.

"Yes Jo, do you want to tell our boys that we are family?" I asked.

"Of course." Joey said.

**-End of POV'S-**

Meanwhile in the living room Dawson was trying to figure out why Pacey was so close to Joey's daughter already. But what he did know was that he didn't like it at all. So he decided to confront Pacey about the whole thing.

"Alex, can you take Amy into the other room, I need to talk to Uncle Pacey?" Dawson asked.

"Sure." Alex said.

"Who is Amy to you Pacey?" Dawson asked sounding upset and confused.

"She's my daughter Dawson." Pacey admitted but was feeling very proud.

"WHAT?" Dawson exclaimed shocked.

"Pacey, is her father Dawson." Joey said joining Pacey and taking his hand in support.

"Since when is Pacey a father!" Dawson exclaimed.

"For five years, I just didn't know it till today."Pacey said.

"I don't how you two got together in the first place." Dawson said.

"That's enough Dawson! All that happened was we fell in love just like you did with Jenn." Pacey said.

"I'm going to stay for my twin sister's wedding and then hopefully with Pacey and Alex we can move on together, I'm not running this time and I don't care what your or the rest of Capeside thinks of me." Joey said.

"Twin sister?" Pacey asked shocked.

"About a year ago, I found out my mom gave up Joey for adoption so I contacted Bessie to tell Joey." Jenn said.

**-A week later-**

A week later the group was sitting around talking about the wedding when they decided to have a movie night like they used to, now that Joey is back in town, the wedding was in a few days. Joey was somewhat happy to be back at home she only wished that her sister and brother-in- law were still alive so they could meet Amy. Pacey was over visiting Amy a lot when she noticed that they were becoming more and more comfortable being in the same room together. She was nervous about the wedding a little just because her and Pacey were both in their friend's wedding.

**-The Wedding-**

The wedding was held in the new Leery's backyard and it was simple and beautiful filled with Dawson and Jenn's childhood memories. But Joey and Pacey were not really paying attention to the wedding itself. They were too busy watching each other. Each hoping the other wouldn't notice too much. When Jenn threw the bouquet Joey caught it but she wasn't really trying to get Jenn's flowers it just kind of happened that way.

"We need to talk Jo." Pacey said.

"Yeah we do."Joey said still holding Jenn's flowers.

"Let's go to the Ruins later." Pacey suggested.

"Okay, sounds great." Joey agreed.

**-The Ruins-**

"Okay, let's talk."Joey said sitting down.

"We have been through so much, but I still love you as I always have." Pacey told Joey sitting down next to her and turned to face her.

"Oh Pace, I have never stopped loving you." Joey said smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me about Amy, I could've helped." Pacey asked.

"I was scared." Joey said.

"Of what, me?" Pacey asked hoping that wasn't the case.

"No, never sweetheart of becoming a mother and what this town would think of me." Joey said.

"Good, I never want you to be scared of me." Pacey said.

"So are we back together?" Joey asked.

"That's what I want Baby." Pacey said.

"Me too handsome."Joey agreed as Pacey wraps his arms around her and kissing her passionately.

"Love you Baby." Pacey tells her.

"Love you too handsome, come on let's go get the kids." Joey said.

**-Mrs. Leery's-**

"Daddy!" Amy yells and runs to Pacey to hug him.

"Hi, Baby doll." Pacey greets Amy while hugging her.

"Come on Alex, let's go home." Joey said.

**-Joey's house-**

After putting the kids to bed since it was getting late the new couple sat down to talk as well to do some kissing and making up for lost time.

"Are we going to tell everyone about us?" Pacey asked pulling Joey into his arms.

"Don't know." Joey answered snuggling into Pacey's arms.

"I kind of want to keep this to ourselves for awhile, I mean look at Dawson's reaction." Pacey said kissing her cheek.

"I know I don't get it, why is he getting so jealous now, and why do you not want to tell?" Joey asked.

"I lost you once and I can't go through that again, because someone doesn't like that we are together." Pacey said kissing her.

"I can't either, I love you too much." Joey told him.

"I love you too." Pacey said smiling.

**-Leery's honeymoon-**

"Do you think that they will get together?" Dawson asks his wife.

"I do, but you are making things harder on them." Jenn said.

"What?" Dawson asked.

"You are acting jealous dear heart." Jenn tells him.

The next morning the newlyweds left for a couple weeks for their honeymoon. During that time Joey went back to Boston to pack up the house so she and Amy could live in Capeside. When she got back Joey asked Pacey to move in with her and the kids and he quickly agreed. It wasn't until the honeymooners came back things turned bad again. When Joey got a called from Dawson.

"Hello?" Joey asked.

"Hi Jo, how are you?" Dawson asked.

"I'm great Dawson." Joey said.

"How's Pacey?" he asked.

"Good." Joey said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dawson asked.

"Sure." Joey answered.

"What do you see in Pacey?" Dawson asked.

"How can you even ask that? I love him Dawson." Joey said getting pissed off.

"He just doesn't seem like your type." Dawson answered.

"My type! Pacey is everything I have ever looked for, a caring, loveable and honest man. I have to go now Dawson." Joey said hanging up on him.

Joey drove to Pacey's work and asked to talk to him. When Pacey came out he could see that she had been crying.

"What's wrong Baby?" Pacey asked pulling her into him.

"Dawson." Joey said.

"What did he do or say?" Pacey asked.

"That you are not my type." Joey told him.

"He doesn't know anything about us honey." Pacey told her.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Joey asked.

"I hope almost as much as I love you." Pacey said kissing her as she cries.

After he got off work that night they went to talk to Dawson. And once again the three of them got into a huge fight that ended their friendship. In the years to come Joey and Pacey got married and had more children. Nothing was the same between the four friends. The Witter's were still very close with Jenn. They had their own life and they lived quite happily.


End file.
